1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to closure member hinge mechanisms and more particularly to a hinge mechanism for a closure member which permits the closure member to be easily removed and reinstalled in an accurate manner.
2. Discussion
It has long been recognized that three-piece disconnectable hinges may be advantageous over conventional two-piece hinges in certain applications where a closure member is installed to a device and subsequently removed and reinstalled during the course of the assembly of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,895 entitled Quick-Disconnect Door Hinge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,643 entitled Vehicle Door Hinge Having Vertically Separable Pivotal Connections, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,314 entitled Three-Piece Lateral Take-Apart Door Hinge Assembly, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, each disclose a multi-piece door hinge assembly having first and second portions which are disjoined by removing one or more fasteners which secure the portions together. At least one of these hinge mechanisms requires the use of specially designed fasteners which aid in the realignment of the hinge portions.
While such hinge mechanisms have received general acceptance, several drawbacks have been noted. One primary drawback has been the need for threaded fasteners to join and disjoin the portions of the hinge mechanism. Problems typically associated with the routine installation and removal of fasteners include loss of the fasteners, damage to the threads of the fastener or to an associated portion of the hinge mechanism, significant expenses associated with the tooling and labor for the removal and subsequent re-installation of the fasteners, and alignment problems associated with the level of clamping forces produced and the fastening sequence with which the fasteners are tightened.
Another primary drawback relates to the manner in which the portions of the hinge assembly are realigned. The above-referenced hinge mechanisms typically require the use of assembly tooling such as fixtures or guides that align the vehicle door to the vehicle body in a predetermined orientation and relationship until the fasteners for securing the portions of the hinge mechanism together are threadably engaged. Such tooling is typically expensive and does not add value to the vehicle.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a hinge mechanism with a locking cam which permits the hinge mechanism to be readily disjoined and rejoined.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hinge mechanism with an integral alignment mechanism which permits the hinge mechanism to be easily and accurately rejoined.
A disjoinable hinge mechanism having a locking cam is provided. The hinge mechanism includes a hinge assembly having a hinge pin which pivotably couples a first hinge structure to a second hinge structure. The hinge mechanism also includes a cain pivotably coupled to the hinge pin and a third hinge structure which includes a cam follower. The cam is positionable between a released position and an engaged position. The cam does not engage the cam follower when positioned in the released position. The cam engages the cam follower when positioned in the engaged position. The cam is adapted to be moved into the engaged position when an associated closure member is moved into a closed position. Thereafter, the cam remains in the engaged position during normal operation of the closure member. The second hinge structure may also include a set of locator pins which engage mounting apertures in the third hinge structure. The locator pins permit the hinge member to be rejoined so that the hinge assembly aligns correctly to the third hinge member after the hinge mechanism has been disjoined.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.